


soul scribbles

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hospitals, Lomoceit, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton wants to meet his last soulmate, but he's willing to wait. Luckily, he doesn't have to.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: soulmate september [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	soul scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 21 - Pick your favorites (1 or more) and combine them!
> 
> (you feel the pain your soulmate does + what you write on your skin shows up on theirs)

_Sorry about this morning, I bumped my nose on the door frame._

_It's fine!_ Patton writes, in wide, loopy blue letters. _Don't worry about it!_

_You should, however, get your nose checked_ , Logan adds. _I had a residual ache for nearly an hour afterward, and that doesn't feel normal._

_Sorry!!_

_There's no need to be,_ Logan replies, his cramped dark blue script scrolling across Patton's arm. _You haven't done anything wrong._

"Do you ever worry about our other soulmate?" Patton asks. Logan looks up, with a light frown.

"Yes," he admits. "Do you think there's reason to worry?"

"They just...seem to get hurt an awful lot," Patton says, chewing on his bottom lip. "And they're so secretive! Not that there's anything _wrong_ with that, it's just-"

"You want to get to know them," Logan finishes, a fond smile on his face. Then again, he and Patton have known each other in person since high school. Patton's had a few guesses who their other soulmate might be, but so far, every single one has come up empty.

"I do," Patton admits. "I want to get to know them so _badly_ , Lo. They deserve the world, just like you do, and-"

"And I'm sure that when the time comes, you'll be right there to give it," Logan says, giving his nose a gentle boop with his own. "Now, come on, or we'll be late for work."

"Eeek, you're right!" Patton says, scrambling toward the bedroom to find his shoes. They both work at a local hospital, usually on evenings or nights. Patton enjoys working as a nurse, but sometimes the late nights get to him.

Their first patient of the night is a man that strikes an instant chord, somewhere deep inside Patton's heart. He has unruly, sun-streaked brown hair, and as Patton approaches, he can tell that one eye is honey brown and the other gold-green. Faded scars criss-cross one side of his face, but Patton's attention is immediately diverted to the bruising across his nose, also giving him a black eye.

"Janus?" Patton asks, checking his paperwork. The man nods, giving him a grimace.

"Sorry," he says. "I'm fine, I just- My soulmates told me to come in, and-" As he raises one hand to push his hair out of his face, Patton's gaze is drawn to familiar light blue and dark blue scrawls across his arm.

"You-" Patton's mouth falls open in shock. Janus frowns.

"What is it?" He asks, shifting uncomfortably. For answer, Patton extends his arm, revealing the writing he'd forgotten to wash off before his shift. Janus pales, so rapidly Patton's afraid that he's going to faint.

"Are you all right?" Patton asks, glancing frantically around and more than ready to snag Logan or somebody else to assist him, should Janus collapse.

"You're my soulmate," Janus breathes.

"Yes," Patton confirms. His heart feels like it's about to burst at the seams. Janus shakes his head, looking dazed.

"I never thought I'd ever _see_ you," Janus confesses quietly. An unsteady laugh escapes as he runs his hand through his rumpled hair again. "Uh- what about our other one? Do you have another one? It- it's not just me, is it?"

"Logan," Patton says. "And yes. He actually works here! Can you believe it?"

"No," Janus says. "I- Wow. Soulmates."

"Oh, and Logan was right," Patton adds, checking out the vivid bruises on Janus's face. "You definitely needed to come in. Your nose might be broken." He is rewarded with a slow smile.

"I'll have to thank him," Janus says. Patton beams.

"I can't wait for you to meet him," he says.


End file.
